


Hot Damn

by Alkyone Daze (VampChocKami)



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampChocKami/pseuds/Alkyone%20Daze
Summary: You can't catch me, Gay Thoughts!





	Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> A little Bethan love for the MBAV uprising :)

Benny leaned against his locker and admired a master at work. The guy across the hall being asked out by the girl of Benny’s dreams was a blond-haired blue-eyed beauty, sure, but Della was known for exclusively dating jocks. Benny fluffed his unruly sandy-brown hair and straightened his yellow-and-green striped tee that perfectly matched his eyes. He wasn’t bad himself. He was tall. He had interesting eyes too. He could do whatever the blond beauty did to attract a jock-lover like Della.

When he blinked his eyes back into focus after his internal pep talk, Della was on her way down the hall to the left and the blond guy was heading towards him.

Now was his chance.

He reached out an arm and stepped into the blond’s path. A charming, wide smile graced his face while the slightly shorter guy’s eyes widened in surprise at his sudden appearance. Benny watched the boy’s blue eyes roam up and down his figure but he paid it no mind.

“Hey, dude,” he began eagerly, “what’s your secret?”

The guy frowned. “My secret?”

“Yeah man, I’ve been trying to ask Della out for, like, ever and you waltz in and by the end of your first week here -bam!- _she’s_ asking _you_ out,” Benny explained in his exaggerated way. “So what is it? Is it magic? Are you magical?” Benny quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

The blond laughed and gave him a bright smile. He shook his head and his feathery bangs swept across his forehead, “Nah man, not magical.” He held up his hands at chest level. “I actually turned her down.”

“You what?” Benny shook his head to adjust to the information. “Why? She’s like, the prettiest girl in school. Your street cred would be up by, like a _thousand_.”

The guy’s glowing grin tilted slightly and took on a new atmosphere that Benny couldn’t place.

“Because, honestly,” blue eyes checked him out again, “you’re more my type.”

Benny froze with a thoughtful expression on his face. Ah! Flirty! _That’s_ what this was… Was this guy flirting with him? This guy was so flirting with him right now. Should he flirt back? Make a joke? Just leave? What was the _protocol_, damnit? A mixed reaction of smug pride and vague fear played on his face.

“Ah, me?” he croaked eventually and pointed at his striped chest.

The blond hid amusement behind his strained smile and in his eyes as he nodded.

Benny laughed awkwardly, “Ah, ahaha. Thanks?”

Blue-eyes snorted. He held a loose fist in front of his mouth to control the laughter and patted Benny’s arm with the other hand. His palm lingered and Benny began to flush red.

“I’ve got class, nice meeting you though,” Benny caught a wink as he turned to watch the guy leave with a dopey, flattered look on his face. He could see it now. The guy’s bangs were cute, they reminded him of the way Ethan’s hair would ruffle when he blew air at his face to annoy him. His eyes travelled further down and noted how the guy’s skinny jeans defined his legs. He had nice legs. Ethan had nice legs too but he’d never show them off like that guy. You know, it was really unfair.

“Damn,” he remarked thoughtfully, “why are all the hot guys gay?”

“Wait, what?” Another voice chorused with his.

Out of habit, “Jinx! You owe me a co-uh… Ethan.” Yes, it was Ethan, he’d recognised the voice, why did he say it like that. Ethan’s forehead was wrinkled cutely. Oh god, that was a gay thought wasn’t it? That was like his second in literally two seconds. Shit, Ethan. He needed an explanation. He was doing that thing where he patiently waited for more information.

“Uh, I… uh wasn’t,” he pointed around his shoulder to the, now empty, hallway behind him. “Y’see I- what it was was uh… so, Della! Asked this guy out, I guess, and I wanted to know his secret so I walked up to him, like you do, and I was like ‘yo dude, what’s your secret?’ and he was like ‘no secret I’m just gay’ and I was like ‘woah’. ‘Cause I’ve never heard, like, no one’s ever said- uhh yeah.” Ethan’s face was slowly quirking into a concerned smirk but Benny was now firmly in the middle of a full-on gay panic.

“So then I was just looking like, I get it like, cos he’s- not checking him out though! Just like, I get it with the legs and the eyes and so, if I were to pick a guy, which, apparently I would because I think I’m _gay_ now, it would be- well, actually, not him, it would be you because you’re really cute and my best friend and I can suddenly _totally_ see us kissing and I’m sor-.” Benny’s eyes fluttered shut in accordance with his mouth. Ethan was kissing him. Wait, was he thinking this or was he doing this? Ethan’s lips were soft. This was nice.

Too soon, it was over and Ethan pulled back and planted his soles flat on the ground again. Oh god, he had to get on his tiptoes, Benny was going to explode at the level of adorable. Shit, Ethan was talking.

“Well, since we’re coming out and all,” he quirked an eyebrow and Benny gave a nervous, lopsided grin back, “I’m bi,” Benny went still, Ethan bit one half of his bottom lip, “and single.”

Benny’s smile was becoming increasingly wide.

“And free tonight.”

Benny frowned, “But we’re finishing Dragon Knight 3 tonight.”

Ethan gave a mock expression of surprise, “Like, a date?”

Benny’s mouth opened in silent realisation.

“Y-yeah,” he croaked out.

Ethan gave his signature happy smile, his eyes scrunching up and his mouth naturally lopsided. “I’d like that.”

Benny gave a goofy laugh and let himself be pulled along to class by his best- uh, boyfriend. Yeah… Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
